Prison Gates
by Furny
Summary: Isn't it ironic that when you drink and drive, you generally end up walking away from crashes, but having done it, took someone's life? Someone else's spouse, child, friend? After his experience, Troy starts to realize what life's really about.
1. Accidental

I really wanted to write something meaningful and this is what I came up with.

This story is dedicated to everyone who has ever lost someone in a car crash.

I ask that you give ideas and review like normal.

But if you lost someone in a car crash, post their first name(s) and we're going to make a chain that I'll add names to every chapter.

Thank you for your time. I hope that you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Prison Gates**

Seventeen years old, living a dream life of no responsibilities, taking no part in a family life, partying, drinking. All these years, no one put him in place, everything else was diluted by his conceited, selfish, aggressive behavior, not that anyone really cared that he was dying on the inside, suffering from a loss of emotions that shouldn't be stirred within such a young mind. No one ever thought about him being neglected, not purposely, by his parents who were always working, having no time for their own son, sometimes he thought of himself as a mistake, a blunder of nature and life, something that shouldn't exist. Sometimes, a side of him would tell him that they actually did care about him, that he was loved; he would always block it out with fierce reminders of his being neglected. Everything changed one night. After a night of binge drinking and partying with his friends, he took off driving. Of course, being almost unconscious and in control of a two ton metal car isn't a good combination.

* * *

"Will he be all right?" there was a familiar feminine voice from the other side of the room, but he couldn't open his eyes; they were sewed shut.

Without even knowing it, he groaned out, trying to talk, making the doctors rush over to see if he was awake. Troy himself didn't know what was going on, he didn't remember what had happened.

"Troy," a man's voice echoed in his head and he felt another hand grip his, "I need you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

Troy grasped the other hand with his own, moving slightly, feeling pain shoot through his body and moaning in discomfort.

"Don't move boy," the same man exclaimed, flicking his hand, "don't try to talk either, you swallowed glass and the cuts could open and start bleeding again."

Wondering what was going on, Troy lifted his fingers to his eyes but the man stopped him, "we had to sew them shut too, there was a lot of glass damage, but I think that they'll be just fine when you leave. I suppose you want to know more about your injuries?"

Catching on quickly, Troy squeezed the man's hand.

"Besides cuts and bruises, you have a concussion and a fractured arm," the man informed him with a sigh, "you were quite lucky kid."

He still didn't remember what had happened, so he squeezed the man's hand harder.

"Here, I'll get you a note pad that you can scribble anything down on," Troy heard him leave and waited patiently for him to come back with the note pad, "just write something."

Quickly, Troy wrote down what he wanted to know and handed the note to the doctor to read aloud, "What happened? You don't remember? They told me you left without telling your parents and went to a party-"

And Troy remembered everything as the doctor explained that it was a week ago that day.

Rocking out to his music in his new double-door GM truck, letting any worries that ever ran through his mind, free. Troy Bolton himself was free, invincible in his intoxicated mind; his blood alcohol concentration exceeding twice the legal limit of .8, leaving him at a dangerous driving concentration of 1.6. Things appeared as doubles to him and his singing to the music was so slurred you couldn't identify what the words were. Being so under the influence, he had slowed reactions and everything happened incredibly fast. As he swerved down the main street of Albuquerque carelessly, another car seemingly popped out of nowhere; he couldn't see through the headlights and at 85 MPH, Troy Bolton hit the small, red car head on, and passed out.

"Troy?" he heard, "Troy," was repeated.

"Hm?" he hummed quietly to the doctor.

"I'm going now," the doctor grabbed his hand and squeezed it, but Troy wouldn't let him quite yet and wrote something down on the note.

"What happened to the other person?" the doctor read from the note and stared at the boy in front of him, he didn't look like the drunken neglected kid that chose to drink and drive, "It's not my place to tell you, I'm sorry." And he left.

"Troy," his head snapped to the side where the familiar voice came from, "Troy I'm glad you're ok," it was his mother, "we're going to talk about this when you're better."

Troy just showed the note to his mother that he had asked the doctor, "Troy, she was killed on impact."

And his life continued it's downward spiral that it had been falling in his whole life.

"You have to go to court," another voice was heard, it was his dad, "you killed her Troy."

And what did Troy Bolton do when he received the news? He cried. He cried for the woman he killed, he cried for disappointing his parents, and he cried that his life wasn't taken too.


	2. Prison Gates

I am not a lawyer, nor do I have a degree in criminal law; in fact I'm only fourteen... I watch a lot of Law & Order and CSI though... So some parts in the justice system will probably be a little off... work with me here

Please enjoy though

* * *

**Prison Gates**

"Your honor, we find the defendant guilty," the representative of the jury stood up and told the judge.

It was four months after the accident that the court heard my case; it was a very long four months. I know that during my life, I haven't been much of a thinker. Between this moment and the one when I found out that I caused someone their life and took a family member, a friend, away from other people, all I did was think. I thought about this woman's family, her friends, the job she had, everything she worked for in life, everything that I took away from her, things that normal people don't sit and spend their time thinking about. From there, I stopped partying and drinking, falling into a stage where I actually stopped thinking and would just sit there. Life should have an undo switch; I know I sure could've used it as I faced charges of murder.

I could feel eyes pushing me into the table in front of me by the jury behind, they were all anxious to hear my punishment. They wanted my defeat, my downfall.

"Troy Bolton, you are charged with murder of the second degree," the judge looked down at me with disappointment written across the old, worn, woman's face, announcing to everyone, "The laws of the state of New Mexico see that you are a minor and sentence you to four years in prison with alcohol rehab and upon the end of your serve, you are also to complete 400 hours of community service."

My mother broke out into tears while my father watched for my reaction. Nothing came out of my mouth; no words could describe how I felt. I didn't know how I felt. I was a convicted murderer; I committed a felony. The next four years would be hard, I wasn't a killer, I don't belong with killers; I just accidentally killed someone.

"Let's go Troy," an officer forced me to turn around and hastily cuffed my wrists together.

They were shining in the dim courtroom lights, but they reminded me that I wasn't going home, I wasn't a free person anymore. I could hear their laughing, they were mocking me, pushing me down and kicking me; they controlled me.

The officer didn't give me a chance to say goodbye to my parents, but it didn't matter anyway, they didn't care before, what would change?

Eventually, I was led out of the courthouse and down the front steps of the building where hundreds of flashes were directed at me. News medias were anxiously waiting to hear what I was charged with and questions were flying from all around me while I stood frozen and dragged to the police car.

As we drove towards the Albuquerque correctional facility, I watched the scenery outside and memorized every little bit of Albuquerque, knowing that I wouldn't see outside of that prison for four years. I passed the candy shop that I went to as a child and then there was a small mall towards the end of our ride and I recalled a very happy time in my life. I was only eight, but my parents would bring me there every weekend until mom got her new job and started working weekends. I felt like I would forget every happy memory while I was in prison and they would all be replaced by horrible pictures of men that would rip your guts out with a fork if you talked to them.

We stopped outside of the large fenced in building. Barbed wires jutted from the top of the fencing and guard towers sat in the corners of the fencing. The yard inside wasn't taken care of, it was brown grass that was trampled with a few red splotches, that I soon realized wasn't spray paint. The officer in the driver's seat got out and opened my door and helping me out gently, I think he knew that I wasn't some nasty dirt bag serial killer. Soon, I was led into the nasty colored grass. I told myself not to look back, but I did. I watched as the gap between the gates of the prison got smaller and I took my last breath of freedom that I would have for four years.

Life in prison was hard. There was no such thing as privacy in those four walls. Sleeping was done in a room with your cellmate, your bathroom was in your cell with your cellmate, you ate in your room with your cellmate.

Luckily for me, my roommate was a pretty neat guy. His name was Rio Tardge, and he eventually became a really great friend. Now Rio was in for five years for tax evasion. I was fortunate to not have a killer sleeping next to me, however there were some men across the hall that would get in fights every night forcing the guards to break them apart.

Time is something that doesn't matter in prison. There's nowhere to go and never somewhere you have to be at a certain time so we didn't need clocks.

But after what felt like twenty years in prison, four were actually over, and once again I was free.

* * *

I know that not everyone is a christian but I invite anyone who reads this, and cares, to pray with me for peace for the families of these people and others that have lost their lives in car accidents.

Alan Klien, Latanya and her husband, Mandy, Harry, and Jessica.

God is always there.

If you would like to have someone added to the list, just post their first name in a review.


	3. Broken Bottles

So it's been a while I know... but I was sick from school for a few days and I had to make some things up. I have a speech due tomorrow and a big history test on the French Revolution which I didn't pay attention to... The only thing I remember is that Napoleon Bonaparte was only 5'3'... and I'm not even sure....

Anyway... I hope you guys continue to bare with me and read and review.

I'm really trying to present a man that made a mistake that he had to deal with by going to prison and now he has to start his life over without friends, the same neglectful family he was sent away from, and without real love.

But he's been changed to view his life differently, seeing potential.

* * *

Walking out of prison on that sunny June day, I viewed the world differently.

I watched on the other side of the prison gates as they closed on everyone else inside while I went home, I was free. Life wasn't just some playground that I could just stomp all over and hope that I can still play on it later. I decided then that I wanted more in life, and that I would stop drinking.

I didn't have anywhere to go that day, except back to my parents' house, so I did. Mom was happy to see me, and dad wasn't home, it was like I never left. Then, when I went to my room, I realized that I missed my senior year of high school.

When I was thrown in jail, my friends ditched me, but I don't care. I just hope that they stop their drinking and driving so they don't end up in prison like I did.

There were three things that I needed to do: get a job, graduate high school, and complete my 400 hours of community service.

I was surprised at how fast the first week of my freedom went, and soon I was in an orange vest on the first of many Saturdays, cleaning up trash on the side of the road. Two hours went by as I collected my complete freedom by picking up little pieces of trash when I bumped into another man, he was the head of this trash duty, a volunteer.

"Hey man," the light skinned African American man nodded to me, a bushy afro swaying from the front to the back.

"Hey," I replied, going back to work.

"You're the drunk driver eh?" he asked quietly, not looking up at me, "you know, I was in your graduating class."

At the remark, I looked at him closely and recognized him, "Yo Chad, how are you doing?" Yes, I had known him. I met him sophomore year, right before I started drinking and started hanging out with the wrong crowd.

"I'm doing well," he smiled lightly at me and shook my hand as we continued to work on the task at hand, "trying to make a living, ya know?"

"I hear that man," I agreed with him with a chuckle, "but what are you doing here?"

"I've done a lot of bad things in my life," Chad grinned a lightly as the comment slipped out, "nothing major, but I feel like giving back."

"That's noble dude," I stabbed a piece of paper and lifted it to the wastebasket.

"The Mrs. and I serve food to the homeless on Sundays too," he looked proud of what he does to help others.

"You married?" I asked; we were only twenty-two.

"Yea, I found the perfect woman for me," Chad smiled widely at the thought of his wife, "we're very happy… What about you? Any lady friends?"

"Nah man, I just got out of prison Monday," shrugging, I shuddered at the thought of ever going back, "I need to get a life again before I look for someone ya know?"

"I got it man," Chad went back to his job as did I and before I knew it, four hours had gone by and I was exhausted. It was finally time to leave around three and I wanted out. There were ninety-nine more Saturdays to complete, great.

I checked my watch and noted that I still had a few hours to look for a job so I left in a hurry and went searching. I checked a music store, a gas station, and a few fast food joints, but no one was hiring, until I found a small grocery store. The pay wasn't great but it was enough to help me save up to be something or do something with my life.

The man running the store, Mr. Rover, told me that I could start on Monday.

Monday was the first real day of my new life because it was going to be about real work and determination. I started my job like anyone else and quickly became a pro at stacking cans and bagging produce. It was only a few days in when a new girl showed up. I was told that she was the niece of Mr. Rover. I didn't see her around until one day when I found her trying to stack a few boxes on the top shelf and her footing slipped, causing her to trip down with only enough time for me to be beneath her and catch her. Shaking a little, she gripped onto my shirt tightly. Her dark brown hair curled down her shoulders and she was so light that I barely flinched as I held her completely off of the ground.

Stuttering, she looked up at my face and froze slightly, "thank you."

I watched her chocolate brown eyes stretch over mine and nodded a silent, 'you're welcome.'

And she just staggered away from me without another word and looked back as she dodged around a corner. I thought to myself that it was strange that such a gorgeous woman would be so shy towards me, but then I concluded that she must have heard about the accident and is scared of me.

I wondered about her for about a week until I officially met her. That time, she was on her own feet, touching the ground.

It wasn't until about ten when the store closed that I found her carrying a few glass bottles, "hey."

She spun around on her toes and dropped two of the four bottles to the ground, "who are you?"

"Relax," I spoke softly and chuckled, "My name is Troy," I extended my hand to her to shake, which she did, timidly.

"Gabriella," she studied my face curiously and took her hand back from mine.

"It's very great to meet you Gabriella," her name rolled of my tongue easily and flew to create a new, brighter atmosphere.

"You too Troy," she smiled, sending a clammy feeling to my palms.

"We should probably clean this mess up," I looked down at the liquid seeping everywhere and the glass shards that were jutting out of the small puddle.

"Oh my gosh," she realized how bad it was and rushed off to find a mop. I looked at the largest shard of glass and read the label. It was an inexpensive white wine.

"I don't like hard liquor," she started mopping but I took the stick from her and did it myself.

"Good," I muttered to myself mostly.

"Why? You like girls that don't drink?" she smirked and giggled a little.

I grinned at the cute laugh and chuckled myself, "yea."

"You're a very different guy," she joked a little and started picking up the larger pieces of glass.

"I've had a very different life," I stared at her continuously without neither a twinge of a smile nor a hint of a frown, we just gazed at each other.

After what felt like a hundred years, she furrowed her eyebrows and concentrated on my face, whispering, "Different isn't always bad."

"It isn't always good either," I told her in a soft voice.

"Do you want to go get coffee with me?" she asked quietly, gazing up at me, "I mean it's the least you can do for breaking my bottles."

"Okay," I nodded slightly and we walked the mop back to the storage area before we headed out together, "you have a car?"

"Not here," she followed me to the parking lot.

"Do you like motorcycles?" I questioned slightly afraid that she wouldn't come with because of my bike.

"Never ridden one," I knew it, she wouldn't do it, "but I'll try."

"Really?" I asked incredulously, looking straight at her and let my eyes drift down over her curves, approving her body and her looks.

"Yea why not?" she shrugged as I handed her a helmet.

"Alright," I smirked, lifting my leg over the seat and starting it, waiting for her to hop on.

A moment later, I felt heat creeping up my back and then her arms wrapped around my waist, "wow you have abs Troy."

"Yea I," I paused, I didn't think that it would be a good idea to tell her straight away about my prison experience, "I work out a lot."

"That's cool," she accepted the excuse and held on tighter.

"Ready?" I asked squeakily, her arms working a sort of magic on my waist.

"Yea," she squeezed even tighter as I kicked up the kickstand and held the accelerator down as we started up right and got on the road.

* * *

And the list gets longer.

**Alan Klien, Latanya and her husband, Mandy, Harry, Jessica, Beth Anne Hoyme, and David**

Jesus is the truth, the way, and the light. Whoever comes to him, will not perish, but have eternal life.

So join me today, and be with me forever in heaven.

Hey new people, you're welcome to post more names, make the list longer.

Tell me what you think.... can you guess who he hit? (I'm not telling.)


	4. Figuring out what I want

As the motorcycle flew down the highway, Gabriella started to relax from a small freak out she had had as soon as we merged with other cars storming near, exceeding sixty miles per hour. I myself, loved the way she held on for her life, and I wouldn't let her down, she was safe behind me. We weaved through the speeding cars and found an exit to downtown, which eventually led to a small coffee house. The place was quiet but there were employees inside, so we lifted ourselves off of the bike and together, walked into the building that smelled of coffee beans and breakfast foods.

"Welcome, how may I help you folks tonight?" a teenage girl behind the counter greeted us.

"What would you like?" I queried to Gabriella.

She looked up at the boards and ordered, "Can I have a rice crispy bar and a hot chocolate?"

"Sure thing," the girl nodded and typed it into the register, "how about you sir?"

"I'll have the same" I looked at Gabriella and smiled, "thanks."

The teenager brewed up our order and charged us before we took our things to a table.

"I thought you wanted to get coffee," I chuckled softly at her.

"Who says, 'want to go get hot chocolate with me?'" Gabriella giggled a little in response, "I'm sorry, I just don't like coffee… It stains teeth and later you have a crash."

"I understand, I'm not to much of a fan either," I told her honestly, I never had it in prison and why should I start, I don't need another addiction.

"So Troy," Gabriella leaned over the table a little bit, "tell me about yourself."

"Well, for starters, I'm twenty-two. My favorite color is red." She laughed with a wide smile gracing her face.

"Tell me about your family," Gabriella hummed lightly.

"My family?" I thought about my parents for a second and sighed, "I had a brother."

"Had?" Gabriella asked lightly.

"He ditched me six years ago and never showed up again. He turned eighteen and ran off with his girlfriend. See, my parents are a little neglectful, they're not mean, they just leave on business trips a lot and didn't really ask what was up ever," I spilled a lot of information to this girl, I just met.

"Where are your parents?" Gabriella frowned at what I was telling her.

"I live with them in uptown," I told her honestly, "I need to get a high school diploma and get away to college."

"Why didn't you graduate?" she shifted her body and sat up straighter in the chair.

"I just-I just made a few bad choices and had to pay for it," she seemed to understand the hostility in the matter and dropped the subject.

"What do you want to be?" I sat back in my chair and thought for a moment.

"I really don't know," I truly didn't, "you know that's enough about me… tell me about you. Tell me about Gabriella."

"I just turned twenty-one. I don't have any siblings. My dad died when I was four from an explosion in his job and my mom passed away when I was ten of cancer," she smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella," I reached a hand out and covered hers with mine.

"Look its ok," she forced a happier smile, "my aunt took me in."

"Mrs. Rover?" I inquired and watched as she shook her head.

"No, my aunt Jenna." Gabriella's smile dropped altogether.

"Where does she live?" I wondered what she was sad about now.

"Um... She doesn't," I understood then.

"I'm sorry," watching her, I saw as she swore under her breath a little bit.

"I don't want to look like a cry baby the first time we hang out," she wiped a few tears away and regained her composure.

"Hey hey hey," I rubbed her should lightly with my right arm, "how about you and me hang out a few more times for fun, and then really get to know each other."

"Are you asking me out?" she seemed shocked at the question.

"Well," I weighed my options carefully, would she want me to ask her out so soon or wait, "yea, I think I am."

"I don't know Troy," she seemed unsure of the possibility, "we just met."

"How about I take you on a date tomorrow night and then you can decide whether or not I'm worth getting to know," I suggested quietly, hoping she'd agree.

"Tomorrow night?" she swirled the idea around her head and found an answer, "why not."

"Great," I grinned at her and took a large sip of my hot chocolate, "tomorrow night."

"Where are we going to go?" she asked softly, nibbling on her rice crispy bar.

"You'll see," I smiled at her.

It was Friday evening when I picked Gabriella up from the shop, she was anxious to know where we were going. That is, until I pulled into a drive in movie theater on the outskirts of town.

"I've never been to one of these before," she commented lightly, watching me as we drove into the lot and found a nice spot to get off of the motorcycle. I pulled a blanket out of the back compartment and laid it down for us to lie on and pulled out two sandwiches and two pop bottles.

"Really? My parents used to take my brother and I here because we would disrupt the audiences in the other theaters," I chuckled at the memory and smiled at her.

The movie began to start but neither Gabriella nor I stopped talking. We chatted about everything under the blue moon, discussing our opinions and sharing our thoughts.

"No, see I think that M&M's are a lot better because of their candied outside," we were arguing about what was better, M&M's or Hershey kisses.

"But kisses melt in your mouth," Gabriella threw at me.

"That is true," we both laughed but were interrupted by a man that approached.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, but we're closing down the theater for the night," the man informed us and asked politely, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Alright," I nodded to him and as he walked away, we laughed again before I stood up and brushed myself off and then helped Gabriella up. I wrapped the blanket back up as she slipped the helmet on and waited patiently.

I lifted my leg over the bike and shivered as she jumped on behind me.

It was eleven by the time we pulled up to her uncle's home.

"This was nice Troy," she whispered softly as I walked her to the door, "thank you."

"Wait a moment," I stopped her from going any further, "have you decided?"

"Decided what?" she was confused for a moment.

"Whether or not you're going to let me take you out on a second date," I smiled hopefully and stared into her deep chocolate eyes.

"I don't know Troy," she mumbled and looked away.

"Come on," I nudged her a little bit, "please."

"Troy," she moved some hair out of my eye.

Her eyes locked on mine and before I could help myself, I leant in and kissed her lightly, "please."

I brushed her lips with mine again and she stared at me, breathlessly, "I-" but I completely covered her lips with mine, this time, forcing my tongue into her mouth as she tried to spit the rest of her sentence out. She gave in quickly and kissed back as I pushed her lightly into the side paneling of the house. Soon, I took it a step further and started kissing her jaw line and down her neck to her collarbone, causing a moan to slip from her diaphragm, "Alright alight," she forcefully squeaked, "I'll go out with you."

I paused my actions and stepped away, "I'm sorry," I didn't know what to say about myself then, that was not how I wanted her to say yes, "Look, I don't want to make you go out with me… So forget it, I'll just see you around."

Feeling rejected and mad at myself, I walked away dejectedly and only looked back once at the shocked woman, who I found was quickly stealing my heart, before slipping my helmet over my head and lifting myself over the bike before speeding away angrily.

When I reached my home, I tried to forget about her. Nothing was working, especially because once again, I was home alone.

"I could really use a beer," my inner conscience spoke out. Without control, I felt my body rushing to the kitchen. I pulled open the refrigerator where there was a pack of Bud light and I grabbed one, popping the top off. After just a sip of the foul addicting liquid that caused so much trouble in the first place, the fog cleared in my head, I didn't want that beer. I wanted _Gabriella_ and no amount of alcohol would help me get her, and I dropped the bottle, ultimately watching it shatter on the floor.

* * *

Ok so this is our list guys

**Alan Klien, Latanya and her husband, Mandy, Harry, Jessica, Beth Anne Hoyme, and David**

I've decided that I shouldn't confine the list to just car crash victims... I think that we should add anyone who died suddenly/unexpectedly/or brutally and alcoholics that you wish would figure out their life.

Alright guys.. So I've been thinking a lot lately and I realized that this website connects people from all around the world. I find that really cool because even though we're split by the globe, we all have two common interests... Reading and Writing. So I've decided to ask each of you to tell me a little bit about what life is like in your country. Please don't tell me cities/regions/states if you do decide to share, because you shouldn't ever leak that much information onto the internet. I just want to hear what you guys have to say.

So this is my shared piece of information from my country...

I live in a smaller city in the United States... It's really cold here right now... and snowy... I go to school everyday and get A LOT of homework... In the summer, it's really pretty here and the grass is incredibly green.... Everyone is always doing something at every moment, afterschool clubs, teams, sports, musical lessons, you name it.


	5. The person I hate most

I apologize that this chapter is very short, life has been hard lately, and complicated sadly.

I can't see to find as much time to write for fun... I went to Texas last month, it was pretty cool. My grandparents are winter Texans lol.

I just turned 15 and passed my permit test the other day, so you guys in the northern states of the United States (except Alaska), watch out... I've only been on the road for 3 days... muahahahahhahahahah!

* * *

There was a shiny silver spoon sitting on the table, which held all of the consciousness that I could keep. The curves bent just the right way to reflect the person I most hated in my life, me. I hated the fact that I was still alive.

"Troy?" I heard as the door rammed open into the wall to the side of it.

"Yea?" I continued to stare at the spoon.

"Are you ok?" after seeing my obvious distress, my mother quickened her pace as she raced toward me.

"No," I answered simply, "I'm not."

"What's wrong?" her most caring tone emerged while my eyes stared at the spoon, or more they stared into the spoon, "please, talk to me."

"Why should I?" my head snapped from the utensil and glared upwards at her, my mother.

"Because I'm your mother!" she almost shouted back at me.

"When?" I stood up in front of her and looked down at her, "when I was drinking because no one gave me the damn time of day? When I failed math my sophomore year? Or maybe when I sat in prison for four years without a single letter or phone call?"

"I gave birth to you, do not talk to me like that!" her eyes were glistening with tears that threatened to fall, "I did my best to provide for you!"

"Mom, you don't get it!" I shouted intensely at her, gripping her elbow, "I didn't need money," but I released my grip and backed away from her, "I needed you."

By the time I expressed my true feelings about her, she was breaking down, "I'm sorry Troy," she wept and I took her into my arms, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," I sighed, squeezing her lightly, "it's ok."

"It's all my fault," she cried lightly, "I should have taken more time to be with you."

And I let her cry, hoping, maybe, she was actually sorry and would try to be better.

The day after my mother/son moment, was Monday. It would be the first day that I would see Gabriella since I left her on her doorstep. I didn't understand exactly what was going on, but I knew I was falling in love with the girl. During my hours, I tried my hardest to pay attention to my job, and fearing I would get fired, I did, even while I thought about the beautiful woman that was also stalking around the store.

"Troy," I heard a quiet tap of a vocal chord behind me and turned quickly, and there she was, "can we talk for a minute?"

I nodded slightly and followed her into the back room.

"Why did you run away so fast?" she queried and looked me straight in the eye, something that a lot of people are afraid to do.

"I didn't mean to kiss you," I confessed, looking away from her, but she lifted a delicate set of five fingers and placed each of their tips on the right side of my face.

"It's ok," she forced my neck to twist back to face her and then hesitantly slid her hand up and around my neck, pulling it toward her slightly before gently attaching her lips to mine and bringing her right hand up into my hair.

I pulled away a few moments later, "I can't do this unless you're my girlfriend."

"Ok," she let go of me and turned around to walk away.

"Are you kidding?" I asked incredulously.

She turned back towards me and laughed, "yea," and walked back towards me, rejoining her hands around my neck and pulling me into a fiery passion.

"Wow," I whispered as she pulled away and we rested out foreheads together.

The door creaked and we jumped apart before Mr. Rover entered the room, "you two, I need you out there," and he walked back out, not suspecting anything.

"Meet me out front after your shift," she kissed my cheek and stuffed one hand into her right pocket and strutted out the door.

As expected, the rest of my day took a sharp turn and slowed almost to a stop. I couldn't get my mind off of her, my girlfriend, Gabriella.

* * *

Alright guys, here she is,

**Alan Klien, Latanya and her husband, Mandy, Harry, Jessica, Beth Anne Hoyme, and David**


	6. Old friends

I have to apologize for the late update and the shortness of the chapter, it seemed longer when I was writing it... and it has to stop there so I can start a new chapter on a new matter that you'll find out soon... thanks for your patience.

* * *

It was week eleven, and I was getting sick of the work, however, Chad and I became very close friends and I decided to invite Chad and his wife, Taylor, out on a double date that evening to get to know him and his wife a little better. Of course being the nice man that Chad was, he accepted the offer and we set up a time and place before our service ended.

Gabriella and I had been going out for a month and a half already and everyone around us could tell how infatuated we were with each other, but we didn't realize how the other felt.

"Hello?" her angelic voice bled through the phone.

I grinned to myself, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get her to check who was calling, "Hey Gabs."

"Oh hey Troy," she giggled lightly into the speaker, "Are we still going out tonight?"

"Yea, that's why I called actually," I spoke smoothly, hoping she agreed to meet my friend and his wife.

I hesitated for a moment and she talked cautiously, "Are we still on?"

"Of course, I was just wondering if you would like to meet my friend and his wife?" I let go of my hesitation but gripped the phone harder, waiting for her reaction.

"Yea ok," she agreed and I could hear her smile through her words.

I chuckled silently and smiled too, "I'll pick you up at six thirty, wear something casual but nice."

"Ok," we sat silently and just listened to each other's breathing. My grandma used to say that love is heard in silent comfort.

"I'll see you then?" I broke the moment, knowing that it couldn't last forever.

She was quiet for a minute and replied quietly, "alright."

"Bye Gabriella," I beamed and listened as she too bid adieu.

Six thirty drew closer slower than I'd have liked and soon I arrived at Gabriella's residence and watched as she yelled goodbye to her family and looked out at me, grinning.

She ran to the car, I had borrowed it from my parents, and slipped in, "hey baby," her hand wrapped around my head and pulled it toward her and into a passionate kiss.

"I missed you too," I chuckled as she slowly back away and smiled.

"Where are we going?" I looked down at her outfit and found that her blue sweater and dark jeans fit for the occasion and I shifted gears and we started on our way.

"We," I paused for dramatic effect, "are going to Le Ameta." (made it up… cool eh? eh.)

She just smiled back up at me and took my right hand as we drove to the restaurant.

The restaurant was packed full and I was grateful that I reserved a table. When we went to sit down, Chad wasn't there yet so Gabriella and I just chilled together.

"Hey man," I heard and turned around to face the bushy headed freak, "I would like you to meet my girlfriend-"

"Gabriella?" Chad's wife's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around my girlfriend.

"You know her?" I asked Chad and his wife.

"Gabriella, I didn't know that you were around," Taylor seemed a little upset.

Gabriella smiled softly, "I'm sorry Taylor, I've just been… busy," she glanced at me and gave me a floppy smile.

"Gabs," Chad held his arms out and Gabriella stood to give him a hug.

"I missed you guys," she smiled at the two and motioned for them to sit down.

"This is a really odd coincident," Chad laughed heartily and looked down at the menu, "Troy and I meeting in community service, and him setting up to introduce Gabriella to us."

I visibly winced when he mentioned community service; I had been lying to Gabriella, avoiding the subject of jail. And she looked at me with a puzzled face, "community service?"

"I'll tell you later," I told her seriously; it definitely wasn't a laughing matter.

I glanced back at Chad who gave me an apologetic look but I peered at Taylor who was stunned, like she had this great epiphany.

"Hello guys," a waitress appeared at the table and took our orders.

The night turned from sour to fun in a few simple jokes and soon it was time to head out. Just when I was about to follow Gabriella to the car, I was stopped by Taylor, "there's something that we need to talk about, meet me at the small café on the corner of seventh and eighth tomorrow at noon."

"Alright," I was confused but the seriousness on her face made me agree.

* * *

Love you guys.

Review please!

Here's the list...

**Alan Klien, Latanya and her husband, Mandy, Harry, Jessica, Beth Anne Hoyme, David, Alex, Emily B, and Ahmer.**


	7. Needed to be told

Its been a while... sorry.... and its short,.... sorry.....

I've had SOOO much homework lately but Im sure that once summer hits, this story will be over too soon.

* * *

I was in shock. The news was terrifying.

I had go to the coffee shop like Taylor had asked, and what she had to say was not good news for Gabriella and my relationship.

I walked into the small café and peaked around. Eventually I spotted Taylor in the far back corner. Her face was solemn and I wondered what she was thinking, what would make such a worried face appear on her pretty brown face.

"Hey Taylor," the small talk made her lift her head and smile lightly, motioning me to take a seat across from her.

"Troy, I have some bad news for you," she reached into her pink and purple striped bag and pulled out a large orange envelope, "I don't have anyway of telling you, so, I need you to read this."

Reaching out for the envelope, I noted the name printed on the front and spoke it out loud, "Jenna Montez?"

"Open it," she ordered gently, "please."

My nerves were on end as I tried to figure out what she was telling me. I softly tugged at the pin and set it on the table as I pulled out a stack of white legal paper, "a death report?"

"Damn it Troy," she whispered in a hushed voice, "read the thing."

To myself I read the first sheet under my breath, "Cause of Death: Car accident." And from there, I caught only important parts such as, "drunk driver", "died on impact", and "Troy Alexander Bolton."

"You needed to know," Taylor watched carefully and wiped away a small tear, "and she does too."

"Oh God," I muttered regrettably, "how could I have? I didn't… I did."

"If you don't tell her, I have to," Taylor warned me sternly, "next week is the five year anniversary."

"I will," I snapped, jumping up from my spot and storming out, "I need to think."

I parked in the driveway and made my way inside, thinking about what could possibly be coming my way. I guess I didn't hear my cell phone on my way home because when I got there, Gabriella was waiting, worried, "Troy where have you been?"

"I just had to meet an old friend and talk about something," sighing, I caressed her soft face and kissed her lightly.

"Is everything ok?" she asked with concern, "you look a little out of it."

"I'm fine baby," I rubbed my head and set my forehead against hers, "I just need to take a nap."

"Am I invited?" Gabriella wrapped her hand behind my neck and massaged base of it.

"Yeah," I smiled lightly and kissed her again, "of course." We walked up to my room together and lay on the bed. After holding her for over twenty minutes, I felt her head go limp as she fell asleep.

And I watched her. I watched her beautiful olive face and red lips curve into a smile as I drew my fingers across her smooth face. And I wondered if she could ever forgive me after she knows what I did, after she finds out that I was the one that caused her so much pain.

* * *

OOOO whats gonna happen?!

I dont even know... hahaha but I have an idea.

LIST

**Alan Klien, Latanya and her husband, Mandy, Harry, Jessica, Beth Anne Hoyme, David, Alex,** **Emily B, Ahmer, and Danielle Roa**


	8. Knicked and Scratched

Yeah... I suck don't I? I'm sorry for not updating. I had to help with my sister's grad party, hang out with my dad, hang out with friends, then I got into a small "fight" with one of my best friends, and her sister, my other best friend is sick with a crohns disease flare up ON her birthday yesterday :(

I also got accepted into this accelerated english class that I'm not too thrilled to be in... I have to read four books this summer and do reports on them......... summer homework sucks!

HEY! but guess what!!!.... this chapter is pretty long for what I usually write! it was 1,501 words without my AN :)

* * *

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you

A week passed, and I realized how much I was avoiding actual conversation. Sure, I didn't ignore her or anything; I just dodged the deeper issues, things I knew that if they got touched, I'd spill. I hadn't known how hard it was to keep something from someone you love so much, until now… If only I had crashed into a tree that night and taken my own life instead.

"Troy?" I snapped from my previous state of mind, just pondering up ways that I could break the news to her, trying to avoid her dumping my ass as soon as she knows.

"Yeah?" I shifted in my seat; feeling the leather of the expensive black couch I was residing on, stick to the back of my legs.

"Are you ok?" Gabriella knelt onto the couch and extended a hand to gently caress the left side of my face.

Staring at her frail body and into her warm brown eyes, I knew I couldn't keep a lie. Maybe, it would be better if I just left. If I did, she would remember me for what we did together and not that I caused her so much grief. However, no sooner could I try and think of how I would benefit from leaving her side, did I slip up just like that, "Gabriella we need to talk."

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?" salty liquid welled to the top of her lower eye lids and threatened to break from her eye lashes which were the only things keeping them there, "you are, aren't you?"

"Breaking up with you? Oh god no," placing both of my hands on the sides of her cheeks, I searched through her eyes for a sign of how much she really loved me. As much as I didn't want to break her heart, I knew that it would be better to tell her then, over later. How much can love take? I killed her only mother-like figure she had, just because I was a stupid kid, with stupid problems, drinking stupid alcohol.

"Then what is it?"

"I've been lying to you all this week." This was becoming even more difficult than I initially had thought it would be and I knew it was going to take a lot of effort on my part to say it and even more effort on her part to listen to what I have to say.

"What do you mean?" she sat down near me and watched my every move. Amazing I could feel her eyes on my bottom lip that was curving between my teeth and then just as quickly as I'd noticed, she was searching my eyes for an answer; an answer that she would most definitely not want to hear.

"The other day when I told you I met up with an old friend, I actually went out to meet Taylor," I paused again, contemplating whether or not to just get to the point or push on slowly.

"Did you cheat on me? With my _best_ friend?" she exclaimed, completely shocked and outraged, however, I vigorously shook my head.

"No, I would never do that to you."

"Then why did you lie?"

"Taylor gave me some very heartbreaking news about," I stopped and closed my eyes and then looked up at the picture on the wall. For some reason it always gave me peace, even though it was a simple painting of a rose that was lying on the ground, "about why I was in prison for four years."

She was extremely silent for a minute; of course she had a right, just finding out that her boyfriend didn't tell her about his felony, "you've been to prison?"

"Unfortunately," wiping a little bit of sweat from the contours of my stressed facial expression, I continued, "I was a reckless teenager. My parents neglected me and everyone at school treated me like a god, while I got away with everything… I was such an idiot."

"What did you do?"

"What?"

"Why did you go to prison?"

"Because," I kissed her quickly, hoping it wouldn't be the last, but knowing that it probably would be, "I'm the reason your aunt isn't here anymore."

I'm not the expert on the meaning of life, but I think I've finally come to the conclusion that life doesn't have a real reason for existing. We're given one to do with as we please and half of the world screws that up, while the other half regrets not doing the crazy things that screwed everyone else over. Some people succeed and other people don't. Some have luck that makes them a superstar, wins them the lottery, or gives them a brain to use. Some end up on the streets, are born to parents that abuse them, mess up to a point that no one will forgive them, are picked on and prodded, beaten and whipped without a single reason, and some are put into jail for a damn good reason, even if they are sorry. I think that in life, you have to make sure to tell yourself that it's ok to screw up, life will give you another chance and people will forgive. Also, you must know that believing you screwed up is completely different from believing you're a screw up.

Currently, it is day eleven since I'd last seen Gabriella Montez. It's exactly what I was expecting to happen. She vanished from my life. However, I hadn't imagined it would be this hard. She was becoming such a huge part of my life that I found it difficult to not see her or talk to her every day of the week, to not smell her sweet scent that often reminded me of a strawberry patch, to try to _forget_ her. There are so many things that I didn't get to tell her. One important thing would be that somewhere between her dropping wine bottles in the shop and meeting with Chad and Taylor, I fell for her. Yes. I don't just love her; I'm in love with her to the extent that I would cut off my own limbs if it meant she'd forgive me.

"Troy."

"I know Taylor."

"Then why did you call again?"

I didn't know why I called again. I knew Gabriella was there. Chad told me that she was staying with them for a month because everything back at the store made her think about either her aunt or I. Sighing, I took a deep breath, "I won't call anymore… just please tell her that I want to talk to her. Tell her that I will do anything to just get a chance to see her one more time."

"Troy, you need to stop calling."

"Please just tell her that. Please."

It took her a while to respond, but after pondering over the thought for a while, she agreed, "Ok."

"Thank you so much Taylor," I hugged the phone to my ear in relief, there was a chance.

"I need to go."

"Of course. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, bye."

"Good bye Troy."

I hung up the phone in silence and sat down on my kitchen chair… There was a spoon left out, almost mocking me.

_There was a shiny silver spoon sitting on the table, which held all of the consciousness that I could keep. The curves bent just the right way to reflect the person I most hated in my life, me. I hated the fact that I was still alive._

It was oddly different from looking into a mirror. In a mirror I looked to see my appearance, but it was the chance glance of looking into the silvery reflection of a simple table spoon that made me look at myself differently. By the knicks in the silverware, lines and scratches showed on my face, hidden problems that only myself understood, if myself even did understand. Turning the spoon ever so slightly, I watched as the small damages disappeared when a small glint of light showed on it, and once again, because of a spoon, I realized something. I grasped that with the right light, I could heal my own knicks and scratches. The first things I needed to do were to get a high school diploma, go to college, get my own place, and after all of that, hopefully I would be worthy of Gabriella's forgiveness. Whether or not she'd ever take me back.

* * *

**Alan Klien, Latanya and her husband, Mandy, Harry, Jessica, Beth Anne Hoyme, David, Alex,** **Emily B, Ahmer, and Danielle Roa**


	9. Louis Scott

AN *yawn* I wrote this at one last night so don't be mean about it if there's many mistakes.

* * *

"Young men and women, your minds are very much like clay. Being as young as you all are, you are the soft clay. There's still time to be reshaped, to be remolded and to start over. Letting alcohol take over you, won't solve anything. When you drink to get away from your parents, you'll wake up in the morning and they'll still be in the room next to you. If you drink to make your job easier, you have to remember that you'll wake up in the morning feeling worse than you would if you hadn't drank. Will waking up with a banging head and nauseas make you strong enough to get through the day? Does spending your money on drugs and alcohol help save up for a house of your own?"

Troy looked across the obedient crowd from his chair on the stage. Many of them just watched, emotionlessly, while a few seemed interested by the help that was offered by this well renowned organization. In Troy's opinion, the skinny, bald, Caucasian man that was talking looked like one that didn't even know who those in the crowd were.

"Today we have a special guest," the man behind the podium spoke proudly, "you may have heard of him or read his recently published book titled _Mistakes_. Please lend a hand and help me welcome Troy Bolton."

The crowd erupted in civilized applause as Troy stood up and shook the man's hand as they traded places.

"Thanks for the introduction Mr. Chapner. The first thing I would like to say is that if you're going to read my book, read it now. Don't wait until you have mistakes to try and compete with mine. For the many of you who haven't read my book, I'm Troy and I was an alcoholic. I spent two precious years of my teenage life to partake in stupid games that I always lost. Two years doesn't seem long for a lot of you out there but it was enough for me to make my biggest mistake. Eight years ago I killed Jenna."

Troy stood up there for an hour explaining his entire story from being a neglected teenage boy to losing Gabriella who he referred to as 'Elle.'

"With help from my family and friends, I got back onto my feet and went back to school and got a good job. I bought my own apartment and I wrote a book... Finally I would like to thank you all for being here today and listening to what I have to say. I will pray for each and every one of you. Thanks again," and as Troy turned away, a voice stopped him.

"Do you still love her?" one man stood up in the crowd questioned him suddenly, he looked familiar.

His smile dropped for a minute and he swallowed hard, "I never said I did."

"But you do," the same man stared up at him with a knowing expression on his face.

"She made me stop drinking."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I stopped crying myself to sleep."

"Answer the question."

"I started liking myself again when I met her."

"Troy Alexander Bolton."

Troy suspiciously watched the man as he kept his eyes locked to his and suddenly he got it.

"Louis Scott Bolton."

"Do you still love her?"

"Everyday I feel like killing myself because I don't want to live without her, but then I remind myself that the world already lost Jenna and taking my own life won't help anyone. If I can save one soul, my soul is worth life."

"Answer yes or no," a beautiful, familiar feminine voice echoed through a microphone.

"Yes."

Louis Bolton made his way out of the seating and jogged up to the stage.

"You do know this is going to be on television right?"

Louis took the microphone and spoke into it, pointing at the side of the auditorium where the curtains were being pulled apart and a young Latina softly made her way over to the Boltons, "ladies and gentlemen please welcome Gabriella 'Elle' Montez."

Troy stood, speechlessly.

"Troy," her voice unflawed by the emotion that was obviously showing on her face, through her eyes, and her movements.

"Gabriella?"

"Well folks, I think it's time to wrap up this shindig for the night. Thank you for coming!" Mr. Chapner pushed them aside and said his farewells as the Boltons and Gabriella walked off stage, and found a room they could talk in.

"How about we go someplace and talk?" Louis suggested, looking up at his younger brother who had grown to be at least three inches taller.

Troy didn't say anything as salty tears blurred his vision and he wrapped his arms around his older brother. Louis returned the hug just as tightly with small, soggy tears of his own.

"I thought I would never see you again Louie."

"I'm so sorry bro."

"I'm just so happy that you're ok man."

On one side of the brothers, Gabriella was breaking down as well. She had done her own soul searching the last three years, and in her heart, she found that she fully forgave Troy. However, it wasn't until his brother showed up at her home with a copy of his book that she decided that she was willing to let him back into her heart, if he'd have her. Hearing him confess his love had made her positive that with his dreadful mistake behind them, they belonged to each other, no doubt.

"I need to explain to you," Louis broke the hug and Troy nodded, "I need you to meet your niece and nephew too."

"Please," Troy wiped his tears, "I really want to."

"Here's my number," a small piece of paper was put into Troy's pocket and they both smiled.

"Will you answer?"

"Of course I will."

"You better."

"I will," he patted Troy on the upper arm and looked over to Gabriella, "but you have plans for tonight so call me tomorrow."

"Plans?" Troy followed his gaze and remembered who else was there.

"With me," Gabriella stepped towards him as Louis slipped away with a small smile and a curt wave.

"Gabs what are you doing here?"

"Someone showed up at my door two weeks ago with a book," she stood right in front of him, looking up at him.

"Gabriella, I love you but-"

"But nothing. Jenna would have wanted me to be happy."

"But this is different."

"No it isn't. Not being with the man I love won't bring her back."

A short silence presented itself between the two as they watched the other.

"You love me?" Troy suddenly had more tears falling down his cheeks while Gabriella smiled a watery grin and swallowed with a brisk nod.

"You said you love me, is that a lie?"

Gabriella dreaded the worst, but was hoisted up and had her beautifully wet face jammed up to his, lip to lip and chest to chest. Heartbeats chimed together as one and she remembered why she had fallen in the first place.

* * *

**Alan Klien, Latanya and her husband, Mandy, Harry, Jessica, Beth Anne Hoyme, David, Alex,** **Emily B, Ahmer, Danielle Roa, and Lucille.**

**Don't be afraid to add people to our list!**


	10. Jenna

_

* * *

_

The doorbell sounded almost different as she sat and worked on her latest piece for the Albuquerque Times Newspaper. She read over the last line of it, for a third time, before she stood from her spot at a small desk in the corner of her apartment, "Coming," she shouted out as she toddled to the heavy white door and undid the chain and then turned the lock.

"_May I help you, sir?" she asked the familiar looking gentleman in a gray pin stripe suit at her door._

_The man studied her for a moment before finally speaking, "You wouldn't so happen to be Gabriella Montez, would you, ma'am?" _

"_Yes sir, I am."_

"_Do you have a few minutes?" he shook the light brown hair that was falling in his eyes to the left side of his head and watched her._

"_What can I do for you?" she questioned him softly, looking into his oceanic blue, crystal eyes. Unintentionally, she compared them to Troy Bolton's exact ones._

"_My name is Louis Bolton," he extended a strong arm with a hand forward and waited for her response._

_Slowly she took the offer and shook his hand softly, "you're Troy's brother."_

"_Biological brother, but after taking off with my girlfriend and leaving him alone with our parents," Louis started sadly and sighed heavily, "I don't think he'd consider me a brother anymore."_

"_Do you want some coffee?" Gabriella held her door open wider for him to come in and he accepted the offer. _

"_I brought something for you," Louis talked as they sat down at her small glass top kitchen table and he took out a book, "here."_

"_Mistakes?" _

"_Who's the author?"_

_Gabriella gasped as she read the name at the bottom of the hard cover, "Troy Bolton."_

"_You might want to read it," Louis gently took the book from her and turned to a specific page, urging her to read where he pointed._

"_I think my heart stopped when I met her. I think it stopped every time we touched." She read out loud to herself and Louis, her voice trembling, he was talking about her, "But the thing is, it stopped when she left and it hasn't started again since. Jenna wasn't the only person to die from my mistakes. I have to think though, if hadn't have killed Jenna and gone to jail, I would probably still be an alcoholic, I might not have met Elle. Even though I screwed up with Elle, I'm still glad I had the chance to love her like I do."_

"_New York Best Seller," Louis smiled slightly, "he also dedicated it to the memory of your aunt."_

"_Oh my God," tears suddenly poured from her eyes and Louis walked around the table to wrap his arms around her. _

"_You still love him," he stated._

"_How could I not?" _

"Uncle Troy!" two little voices called simultaneously as Troy stepped out of his sleek black Jetta.

"Hey munchkins," he waved as he walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for a heavily pregnant Gabriella and helped her out.

"Auntie Gabi!" the little girl cried happily and latched onto her leg.

Troy patted ten-year-old Christopher on the head and bent down to little six-year-old Courtney, "C'mere," he held his arms out for the small girl and she came to him, wrapping her chubby baby arms around his neck as he lifted her up.

"How are you sweetheart?" Gabriella held onto the little girl's hand with one of her own and wrapped the other arm around young Christopher, "and you young man?"

"Auntie Gabi, I want to show you my dolls!" Courtney tried to switch from Troy to Gabriella but Troy held on tighter.

"Court, you know Gabi can't hold you for a while," he poked her nose softly and she nodded an apology.

"Troy will you play ball with me and dad?" Chris asked politely as Louis opened the front door for all four to come in.

"Of course, if you're old dad is up for it." Troy chuckled as his brother gave them a shocked look.

"You're on," he told them.

"Gabriella!" Louis' wife entered from in the kitchen and hugged her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Vicky!" Gabriella hugged back, "how are you?"

"Fantastic!" she grinned and looked down at the large baby bump protruding from Gabriella's stomach, "and how is little Becca Mae?"

"She is doing great," Gabriella beamed at the mentioned baby girl she was carrying.

Troy wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of the bump, "she'll be a daddy's girl and she'll love basketball."

"Troy," Gabriella gave him 'the look.'

"And she'll be amazingly smart and love her mother just as much as her father," Troy finished up with a grin and kissed Gabriella on the lips.

"That's better," Gabriella smiled widely as they were invited into the dining room to start their meal together.

Jenna followed them in and watched the scene play out. The children would politely pass the food while Troy jokingly flung things at his brother and Gabriella would tell him to stop and he'd listen. However, moments later, Louis would fling something back and it would start all over again. Chris and Courtney would laugh at the immature adults and join in while Gabriella and Vicky covered their face in embarrassment but eventually joined the laughter. About halfway through the dinner, Jenna watched her niece reach under the table and grab her fiancé's hand, pulling it over to her and setting it on her large belly. As far as Jenna was concerned, this wasn't the same man that took her life. He had changed and he was forgiven by everyone he hurt, even her. If the family in front of her could see her then, they would see the damage that was caused by the accident. Cuts and bruises covered her body, melted skin could be seen from the top of her head where no hair covered the blistering red third degree burns that ran down the right side of her face and neck, under her shirt.. Her right eye was plastered shut and she was covered in pure white clothing. There was a permanent frown on her face, no matter her emotion, she couldn't change it. Jenna watched as Troy's hand moved in big circles to cover as much surface area as was possible on Gabriella's stomach and she watched the two share a big smile before taking a deep breath and grinning as best she could before turning away.

She started to walk and as she did, the room faded away from her and the cuts and bruises that shrouded her body on earth began to disappear while her right eye blinked rapidly and she started to get her perfect vision back. Normal skin replaced bunches of hot, red, bubbling kind and dark brown hair grew down the sides of her face. A face that looked so much like her niece's own Latina features. She found herself smiling widely as soon as she could feel her face again and the thoughts of her new world took over the ones of the old. Very suddenly she found herself standing in a pure white world with gold covering the streets and the pillars of buildings. Precious stones filled the walls of the city and covered much of the buildings. People everywhere were singing joyously. There was a room there for everyone and everyone there was happy.

"I told you they would be happy together," a very unique, deep voice rumbled.

"I know. You are always right. I just wanted to see it," Jenna replied back, smiling widely, "Thank you, Father."

"Of course my daughter," the man in bright white robes gave her the most important smile in the universe and held an arm out for her and they walked into the city together.

* * *

And thats the end guys... It kind of made me cry a little bit... Let me know what you think of it.

Thanks to the people that added their loved ones to our list!

**Alan Klien, Latanya and her husband, Mandy, Harry, Jessica, Beth Anne Hoyme, David, Alex,** **Emily B, Ahmer, Danielle Roa, and Lucille.**


	11. Continuation of the List

**Alright you guys, Prison Gates is officially over. There will be no sequel because there isn't much that could have followed this story and the epilogue was the last chapter. So that's it. **

**HOWEVER. **

**If there are people that still haven't added someone to the list and you still want to, just post their name and I'll continue the list.**

**Alan Klien, Latanya and her husband, Mandy, Harry, Jessica, Beth Anne Hoyme, David, Alex,** **Emily B, Ahmer, Danielle Roa, Lucille, Annysiea, and Zanessastories1225788's parents, brothers, and grandpa.**


	12. List

**Alan Klien, Latanya and her husband, Mandy, Harry, Jessica, Beth Anne Hoyme, David, Alex,** **Emily B, Ahmer, Danielle Roa, Lucille, Annysiea, and Zanessastories1225788's parents, brothers, and grandpa, Sasha, Norine, and M****aria-ann**


End file.
